The invention relates generally to connector assemblies having light pipes, and more particularly to connector assemblies adapted to hold the light pipes in predetermined positions.
Connector assemblies may be configured to receive a pluggable or removable device and establish a communicative connection between the device and another device or system. For example, a connector that is configured to receive a small form-factor (SFP) pluggable transceiver may be mounted to a circuit board. In order to ensure that the connection has been properly made between the pluggable transceiver and the mounted connector, light pipe assemblies may be used. The light pipe assembly transmits light flashed by an indicator, such as a light emitting diode (LED), that is located on the circuit board. The light propagates to a viewable location to notify an operator that the connection has been properly made.
In order for a light pipe to transmit light from an LED, an input end of the light pipe must interface with or be positioned near the LED so that the input end may capture the emitted light. In one known connector assembly, a light pipe assembly directly engages a connector that is mounted to a circuit board. The light pipe assembly is configured so that the input ends are located near a base of the connector. The light pipe assembly includes engagement members such as lugs, hooks, or other projections that are inserted into and couple with holes or openings in the connector. However, such connector assemblies may be limited to use with particular LED configurations. Furthermore, the engagement members are typically smaller pieces that may break during assembly or require additional costs for molding. In addition, it may be difficult to manipulate the engagement members during the construction of the connector assembly.
Accordingly, there is a need for connector assemblies that can accommodate different configurations of LEDs. There is also a general need for connector assemblies that may be easier and less costly to assemble than known connector assemblies.